


DELICIOUS SOUP - A WONDER(FUL) YEARS TIMESTAMP

by aDream



Series: The Wonder(ful) Years/那些年 [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDream/pseuds/aDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>such very good friends 的继续。Peter给Neal做了鸡汤，在他肺炎时照顾他</p>
            </blockquote>





	DELICIOUS SOUP - A WONDER(FUL) YEARS TIMESTAMP

Peter看着堆在那里的生鸡，耸了耸肩。那个屠夫在他说想要分成8块时刁难了他，直到他说他是想为他生病的朋友做汤时，那个男人问她漂不漂亮。Peter交叉了一下他的手指然后简单的答道，“非常”。

他妈妈告诉他清理鸡是最难的一部分 --- 要确保羽毛全部都去掉。Peter仔细的检查着每一块然后短暂的想了一下要不要干脆去做素食主义者算了。没有羽毛，没有多余的血和其他的东西。他清洗之后就腌上了每一块鸡，然后放在一个Neal几个月前在跳蚤市场里捡回来的大的意粉锅里。

并不是说他们经常做意粉，只是它是大酒杯冰桶的两倍大。

萝卜和洋葱也进到锅子里了。芹菜比较奇特 --- 他需要买一团棉线将它的叶子朝上困住。他妈妈告诉他，他不需要加茴香和大蒜因为Neal生病了，加了这些东西会让汤变得粗糙 --- 这些都不是什么问题。反正Peter也不是茴香的粉丝。他加了调味料，然后打开火。在它滚之前都没有什么可以做的了。

坐在厨房桌子前，Peter拿出他的高等会计功课，试着集中精神。这是期末前的最后一个任务，他需要拿到A。虽然并不是什么会让他失去奖学金般的危险，毕竟他有4.0的平均分 --- 但是他需要提高它。他的教授很自信的相信他会被商学院录取进修他的MBA，但是Peter并没有像他那么自信。而且现在也没有要去注意他的鸡的理由。

想到鸡，Peter就去检查他的汤了。那只是刚刚开始沸腾，那里有些东西飘在上面。根据他妈妈警告他的指令，他需要把这些撇掉。

那些汤的浓缩水蒸气碰到厨房的冰玻璃，而且闻起来特别香。他盖上盖子，关小火让它继续煮。妈妈说在“魔法”发生前，这需要至少煮90分钟。

他做回桌子边，看会作业，最终在数字中迷失了自己，知道闹钟响起。但是这个闹钟不是汤的那个，是到时间给Neal吃药了。

他们的卧室很黑，对他来说有点太暖和了，但是对Neal来说不是。Peter放下一碗酸奶，一杯水在一瓶抗生素旁边。

床头灯还开着，看来Neal在睡着前试着学习来着。他看起来糟透了，他的皮肤苍白，眼下有很大的眼圈，汗水和油油的头发乱七八糟的。Peter站在Neal旁边，讨厌要吵醒他，但是Neal开始咳嗽了，开始时喘气，然后变得厉害，激烈的咳嗽一直停不下来。Neal卷起身体无助的痉挛着。Peter坐下，扶起Neal，撑着他直到他的咳嗽停止。他擦去那些从他嘴和鼻子里流出来的粘液。

Neal呻吟了一声，无法做除此之外的任何事。“对不起。”

“Hey，没有什么需要道歉的，鼻涕猴。”

Neal发出了一声像笑的响声，然后将他的头靠在Peter的肩膀。“谢谢。”

Peter拥抱着他然后在他额头上留下了一个吻。还是太暖了。“come on，是时候我扮演护士了。你有药要吃。”

“先去，洗手间。”

“你能等到洗手间暖起来先吗？那里很冷，我去吧暖气打开。”

“Yeah – 我猜可以。不想要我的尿结冻。”

Peter笑了笑。“不要动。”他让Neal靠在枕头上，并保证他有被子盖着，然后跑向洗手间，打开暖气。下一次，他必须要记得再给Neal吃药前打开它。

Neal再一次开始咳嗽了，Peter抓住他，拍着他的背，直到它停下。

“Thanks。再一次。”

“来吧，我想洗手间已经足够暖了。”他帮助Neal站起来走向洗手间，就站在门外。这时间似乎有点长了，他喊道“你OK？”

门打开，Neal走了出来，看起来没有那么像死尸般僵硬了，但是更像死人暖和过来的样子。他清理过自己了，梳理了他的头和刷了牙。尽管他应该等到他吃完药再做这些事。Peter领着他到一个旧的靠背椅。“你应该坐起来一会儿 – 医生说一直仰卧躺着对你的背不好。”

Neal看去他很快又要昏昏欲睡了。“Mmmm，Okay”

“伙计 – 你应该保持一会清醒。你需要吃你的药。”

Neal的头靠在椅子的一边，他的眼睛是闭着的。Peter叹了口气，Neal在医院大概会更好一些，但是他不想去。Peter并不是很明白他对医生的厌恶 – 如果有在他刚刚开始咳嗽的时候去了医务室，这大概就不会变成肺炎了。

他换了床单，保证那些枕头都有吸气鼓起来，回到客厅，从沙发上抓了一个抱枕。那会让Neal保持一定的高度，让那些粘液不流出来。他将床单和毯子叠好，这样的话，只要Neal想，他就可以尽快回到床上。Peter整理好，并清空了垃圾桶，打开了新的一盒纸巾。是时候给Neal吃他的咳嗽药和抗生素了。

Peter拿回水，酸奶和药片。他取出一个，那些胶囊很大 --- 他爸爸会叫他们“大药片”，他希望Neal能够咽下它们。

“Come on, 伙计，醒醒。”

“Nhhgggg.”

“Neal，come on.” 他的语气必要的尖锐了些，但他温柔的用手抚摸着Neal的额头。那热度还在。

“干吗？”

“吃你的药和一下食物。”

Neal像雏鸟一样张开嘴，Peter将药品倒进去，和着水。Neal吞咽 --- 明显的不舒服。

“这些东西还能再大一点吗？”

Peter放下杯子，拿起了酸奶。Neal露出恶心的表情转过头。“就吃几口。如果你不吃你会得很严重的胃病的。”

Neal勉强同意了，Peter喂了他满满的几勺。“你现在要吃你的咳嗽药了。”

“那我现在真的要吐了。拿东西尝起来像腐肉。”

Peter不得不同意。那闻起来很恶心，如果Neal --- 就算他喉咙痛 --- 也可以尝出来，它真的很恐怖。但是他不慌不忙的取出了规定的剂量。

“我闻到一下味道 --- 你在煮东西？”Neal怀疑的看着他。“你怎么可以在我不能吃的时候煮东西？那不公平。”

Peter希望他没有脸红。“那是为你做的。我为了做了鸡汤。是妈妈的秘方。”

Neal眨了眨眼。“你为我做了鸡汤 --- 从头做起？”

Peter只是点了点头。

Neal看起来他在哭泣的边缘。“Thank you。”那些词出来的很小声。

“Hey – 那也许会很恐怖。我从来都没有做过。”

Neal靠向他。“那会是有史以来最好的汤。你为我做的美味的汤。”

Fin


End file.
